


Cuddling and Coffee

by Lacri_567



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Damaged Gir, Dib has been disowned, Dib is eighteen, Dib is like a father to GiR, Dib loves Zim, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Everyone is a literal dick to Dib, Gaz will eventaully ask to move in, GiR has been deactivated, Gir/Dib(Platonic), I told you I would write better shit, M/M, Professor Membrane is a dick to his kids, Suicidal Dib(in later chapters), Suicide Attempt, Way Too Many Tags, Why won't I stop writing ZaDr shit, ZaDr, Zim almost dies, Zim crashes on Earth, Zim has been taken back to Irk, Zim's gotten alot taller, zim/dib - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacri_567/pseuds/Lacri_567
Summary: Years after being disowned by Prof.Membrane and Gaz, Dib lives alone in his apartment, facing the fact that he's fallen in love with Zim, who was taken back to Irk many years ago. Now, with a deactivated GiR and little care for the Earth anymore, he wonders what could have been. Maybe he was insane, maybe he should have joined Zim, maybe he should have just given up, the list is endless. But when Zim and GiR suddenly reappear in his life, he knows that he must protect them from both his planet and Irk.





	1. The Pursue of a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Invader Zim nor Don't Hug Me I'm Scared belong to me. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.   
> Don't Hug Me I'm Scared belongs to Becky and Joe.  
> I just own this story.   
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

Cuddling and Coffee

_ A ZaDr series. _

(( _ See end for notes.)) _

Chapter 1: The Pursue of a Mate.

  


It was a brisk, cold night. As the wind forcefully blew the trees side to side, depending on which side the wind came from. The animals in the woods had already secluded themselves inside their trees and underground burrows, snuggling up to their mate as winter was soon approaching. Dib studied them, from his house window. He wondered why they needed mates to survive. They obviously had their skills, the rabbit’s ability to burrow, the squirrel’s ability to climb trees. Dib then realized that it was for internal happiness. He sighed in sadness, turning away from the window. Dib had been void of happiness for a long time, ever since Professor Membrane and Gaz had enough of him and kicked him out of the house. He made money by working at Mac. Meaties during the day and working a part-time shift at a Adult Video store. He was 17 at the time that he was kicked out of his own house. He was 18 now, living in a well lit apartment and having a smoke on his balcony. He puffed out the smoke inside his lungs and slightly coughed. He sighed again, looking up to the skies. He wondered that if he could reach high enough, he could grab one. Looking at the stars reminded him of someone from a very long time ago.  **_Zim._ ** Zim was only his friend, by being his enemy. Dib secretly enjoyed hunting Zim, with investigations to take him down. He was living in a nice house with infinite access to technology. Now, he was living in a low-grade appartment where we could barely get his coffee maker to work. Deep down inside him, he felt the urge that he should have joined Zim in his conquest of Earth. The destruction of it now would perhaps be for the better. People were so corrupt. They lied, killed, cheated, destroyed. They were basically destroying their own world from the inside out. They destroyed their trees; They destroyed their water. They kept destroying the planet’s ozone layer; they kept destroying their ties with other countries. Dib couldn't believe that he  now hated what he used to fight for; He hated Earth. 

He would rather be anywhere else. Anywhere . . . with Zim. 

_ Damn it.  _ He said it again. Dib didn't want to admit it, but he had fallen in love with the Irken. He missed his green skin, with those darker green freckles around his eyes. He missed his short figure and his semi-muscular arms. He missed fighting with him and testing their wits against each other. In all honesty, he just missed Zim. But Zim had been gone for a long time. He had left when Dib was fourteen. They had said their goodbyes when Zim had to be taken back to Irk. That week, Dib and Zim had called a truce. Zim promised to stop attacking Earth, and Dib had promised to stop attacking Zim. 

Dib sighed, taking another cigarette out of the box. He didn't know what was wrong with him, maybe everyone in Skool was right. Maybe he _was_ insane. Maybe he had just mentally created Zim and GiR just so he wouldn't be lonely anymore, maybe he just wanted purpose in life. He began to laugh, and blow out the smoke from his cigarette. He had fallen in love with Zim right after he had left. The Tallest **themselves** had arrived just to take Zim back. They grabbed him by the arm and forced him to get into the ship. Some other Irkens grabbed GiR and deactivated him. The same small robot that was being held in Dib’s hands. For years, Dib had been trying to reactivate him. He was the last possible thing that reminded him of Zim. He laid GiR on his operating table, plugged a wire into a jak on his head, and tried once more to get the little robot to activate. He gripped his head in frustration and growled when he saw Irken text flashing on his screen once again. He knew what it meant, and he hated seeing it. **_Function not found_** it said, and it had popped up everytime GiR was ready to activate. He slammed his fists on the table and started to cry in frustration. Unknowingly, he had hit a key on his computer that made the text go away, and a green smiley face popped up. GiR’s grey, dull eyes lit up to reveal light blue eyes, full of life GiR sat up and saw Dib crying, and he smiled. Not for Dib crying, just in his own, crazy way. “ ** _hI MaRy!_** ” GiR said, waving his hand at him. Dib quickly looked up, and saw the small robot smiling at him. “ ** _YOu sUre haVe GOtTeN tAller. ._** **_._** ” GiR stated, his voice garbled from years of deactivity. “ _Holy_ _shit . . ._ ” Dib whispered, sitting up from his chair “HOLY SHIT!” He gripped his head and started to cry in joy, smiling like a mad man. “ ** _YOu oKaY, MaRy?”_** GiR asked, confused. Dib suddenly grabbed GiR and pulled the small robot into a hug. “GiR! I finally did it! You’re alive!” He said, hugging the robot tightly. GiR giggled and hugged Dib back. “ ** _I MiSSed yOu TOo, MAry. I’Ve bEEn alSleEPy fEr a LOOOONg tIme!”_** GiR said. Dib set him down and GiR looked at him. “ ** _WhEre’S MaStOr? hE pRoBaBly be ReAlLLLy haPPy to SEe mE.”_** GiR asked, looking around for Zim. Dib froze. He had no idea how to tell GiR that Zim had gone back to Irk, and was most likely. . . . _dead._

  


Dib had already knew that The Tallest had already tried to kill Zim,  _ twice.  _

First was his whole ‘ _ mission’  _ to Earth, and second was the whole trial fiasco. It didn't suprize him that they would try a third time. He looked over at his digital clock, it read 1:30 am.  He had already explained everything to GiR, Zim’s disappearance; his deactivity; Dib being kicked out; everything. GiR had suggested that he would live with Dib for now on, and that Dib would be his new master. Dib agreed, after all, he was sick of being lonely. GiR had generated a new dog suit, and it looked exactly like the old one, except this one had googly eyes. 

GiR had been on his computer, rewatching this bizarre internet series called ‘ _ Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared’  _ where puppets were eating a cake with guts in it. Dib decided he needed to get some sleep for work tomorrow, when he heard crashing in the distance. He jumped up in bed and gasped. GiR had paused  _ YouTube  _ and looked outside from the glass window. GiR suddenly saw a Irken Voot-Cruiser outside and started to step back slowly, afraid. “ **_MaRy. . ._ ** ” GiR said, as Dib stepped outside his bedroom. “ _ That’s a Voot. . .”  _ Dib said, recognizing the ship immediately. Dib knew that a Voot-Cruiser wasn't just used by Zim, it was used by other Irkens to find important materials and for Impending Doom operations. Dib knew that Irk sensed GiR being reactivated. “Don’t worry, GiR. I won’t them deactivate you again. . .” He said, grabbing a shovel and walking outside. GiR had followed, hugging a stuffed pig. The Voot was badly damaged, having caught fire when entering the atmosphere and crashing into the forest. The flames had almost died out by now, as the Voot continued to make grinding noises. Dib heard something shift inside, guessing that the Irken piloting the ship was still alive. “GiR, go into defensive mode,  _ now _ .” He said, gripping onto his shovel. “ **_YES,MASTER, I OBEY!”_ ** GiR said, his eyes transforming blood red and many weapons sprouting out of his back. “Alright, you Irken son of a  **bitch** , come out.” Dib said, ready to strike. The Voot dome lid opened, to reveal a black-gloved Irken hand fall out, limply. Dib set down the shovel and started to shift through the broken pieces of the inside. He gasped when he saw a very familiar Irken breathing slowly inside: 

  


**_Zim._ **

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2--Zim's Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib searches throughout Zim's PAK Files and finds important infomation. He also learns that GiR has been heavily damaged by his deactivation and he comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I finally updated this fic! I appreciate all the love I got for the first chapter and I decided to give you guys more!

Chapter 2: Zim’s Files 

 

Dib ran inside his house, carrying the Irken in his arms. Zim’s slowly breathed, his magenta eyes opening slowly to look at the unrecognizable human carrying him. His vison altered, and his eyes closed again. Dib set Zim on his operating table, tears starting to form in his eyes, shielded by the lenses of his glasses. He quickly hooked a cord into Zim’s PAK, as his computer glowed a bright pink as Zim’s mind hooked into it. 

Dib sat down in a chair and quickly grabbed the mouse to his computer. He scanned over Zim’s files, kept inside his PAK. It was like Zim was a computer, more powerful than any AI or smartphone. But he was more than that. Zim was a living, breathing creature. Dib found a file that he found interesting. 

**Pak/Mind/** **_The All Mighty Tallest_ **

Dib clicked on the first file he found of those bastards. It read: 

_ Zim has been found as defective. Termination will occur on 9/10/2004 _

**_Update:_ ** **_Termination failed. Subject has escaped. File:/Zim/Irken/Frycook._ **

_ That’s right _ . Dib thought as he read over the file.  _ Zim was a frycook once. _

Dib looked over the other files and clicked on another file that read: 

**_Armada/CONTROL BRAINS/Irken_ **

**FiLE NoT FOuND.**

**IKREN STATUS: DEFECTIVE.**

**POSSIBLE SOLUTION: TERMINATION.**

Dib immediately clicked off that one. He hated that thought of Zim being destroyed. He knew little of the Control Brains, but the file had been corrupted. Like Zim had deleted it. 

_ Wait.  _ That was it. Dib was shifting throughout Zim’s deleted files.  Dib exited the files and looked over the important files in Zim’s Mindscape. 

He clicked on the one labeled  **_PAK/Mind/Takeover of Earth._ **

_ Earth is a FILTHY planet filled with unimportant PIGSMELLIES! The amazing ZIM will plunge this undeserving world of disgusting  _ **_bastards_ ** _ and finally earn the respect of Irk!  _

Dib smiled once he read over thr file that Zim had entered a month before he had became fourteen. He had absolutely no idea where he learned the word “bastard” though. But Dib knew that Zim just wanted his planet's respect, just like how he wanted Earth’s respect. 

Dib loomed his mouse under a more recent file. 

_ Zim was wrong. I was extremely wrong. I should have never left Earth. I miss that ball of filthy creatures. I miss that Dib-Worm. I miss GiR. The Tallest tried to delete me, they tried to take my PAK. I was attacked by Irken soldiers, and the Tallest ordered a reward for my capture. I escaped inside my voot and I am currently heading to Earth. I hope to reincounter the Dib-Stink again and make amends. Maybe we could form an alliance together, as . . . . mates.  _

  
  


_ I am Zim.  _

Dib eyes read the word “mates” a thousand times. He couldn't believe it. Zim loved him too. He finally found what he was looking for: Zim’s healing factor. Irkens only used it if they were injured very badly without their equipment. 

He quickly clicked “emergency heal” and let it run. 

It read  _ PROCESS WILL TAKE EXACTLY  1 HOUR. _

Dib leaned back into his chair.  He exhaled,  his breath being visable due to the cold air around him. “mArY?” GIR’s voice rang into the room. “hOW is MaStOR?” Dib turned to look at the small robot, his golden-brown eyes gleaming into the darkness that filled it. “Zim’s healing, GR. It should be about an hour.” Dib stared out the window, looking at the gleaming stars and wondering. Wondering just what happened when Zim had to face those bastards again. He scowled. Damn those Tallest! They were the one of the things that tried to take his will for living. The first was his father, his had abandoned his poor mother; and taken him and Gaz from her. The years of neglect followed, Dib finally snapped and cursed his father. When they got into a brawl, Dib was beaten into submission. He was told to leave, and not to come back. The second was Gaz, the sister who never cared for him. He would need to hug her, and she would punch him square in the face. When he would sob in his room, he could hear her laughing through the thin walls of their house; laughing at his misery. The third and final was the Tallest, who had successively  taken the place of Zim. They tried to take his planet away, but what was worse was that they tried to take  **Zim** away. They tried to take GiR. But if he got one back, he could heal the other. GiR jumped up in his lap, looking up into his tired eyes. “Hey GiR. . . do you remember what the . . . Tallest did to you and Zim?” Dib asked, looking into the tiny robot’s faded orbs of light. GiR paused looking down and his eyes drooped in a sad manner. “wHeN wE gOt theRE, tHe TaLlEiEsT haD tHE iNtIRe IrKeN DeFEnSe SQuAD pOiNTiN’ BlAsTeRs at uS. ThEY TOlD uS thAt MaStOR’s MiSSion wAs oNe bIG FIb. ThEy aLsO saID tHaT I wAS aN InFERIor MoDeL. THeY GrAbbEd MAsToR anD HooKeD hIM uP to A CoNTRol BrAIn. ThEN tHeY sTaRtEd tO KiCK and BeAt ME .  ThEN tHeY. . . .DEacTivateD mE.” GiR was crying at this point, holding his small head. The small robot felt a hand petting the top of it. He looked up to see Dib stroking his hand across the smooth surface. “Are you okay?” He asked in a soft voice. GiR paused for a brief second before suddenly pulling Dib into a tight hug. “I-I miSSeD yOu MaRy. . . I MISSeD sO MuCh.” GiR said, tears still erupting from his eyes. Dib held the robot close to his chest, comforting him. “Shush . . . shush.” Dib kept petting his head as GiR sobbed into his shirt, leaving a wet stain. Frankly, he didn't care. As long as he could comfort GiR, that was all that really mattered. He could tell being deactivated injured GiR, both physically and mentally. GiR wasn't like the SiRs or any other robot on Earth. GiR was special. He could feel emotions, and he was feeling very depressed at that very moment. Dib and GiR heard shuffling, as the same gloved hand started to move. Dib got up from his chair and looked at the body on his operation table. Zim’s eyes opened as he looked at the tall human who was holding GiR, the robot still having tears in the lenses of his eyes.

“Z-Zim?” 

“ _ Dib? GiR? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to cut this chapter off RIGHT when Zim wakes up but I wanted this chapter to revolve around how Dib's abandonment happened and how GiR was effected by his deactivation. I also wanted some Dad-Dib in this chapter. But I hope to get some criticism, because I could use it to become a better writer.   
> The next chapter will revolve on how Zim will adapt to the new Dib and reunite with GiR.


	3. Insecure Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib and Zim had some time to reconcile with their pasts, before and after Zim's return to Irk. 
> 
> (Zim's part will be titled Harsh Punishment.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS SUICIDAL THEMES AND A SUICIDE ATTEMPT. IF ANY OF THESE THINGS BOTHER YOU, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER OR TURN BACK NOW.   
> (I decided to split chapters 3 & 4 to show what happened to Zim and Dib after he returned to Irk. Dib's chapter will reflect on what happened to him after Zim left and and Zim's chapter will reflect on what happened on Irk, causing him to escape.)

Chapter 3- Insecure Memories

 

Zim sat on Dib’s couch, a warm cup of coffee in his hands. Dib sat across from him, hands on his knees. “So . . . Dib.” Zim said, interrupting the long silence between them. “You’ve gotten taller.” Zim coughed into a closed hand. “Yeah, I’m eighteen, Zim. No wonder I’m older. How old are you?” Dib asked, looking at Zim with a smile. “I am 218 years old, Dib.” Zim stated, his cold eyes not leaving the ground. “But in my years, I am equal to your age.” Zim looked up at Dib; his dashing magenta eyes meeting Dib’s golden brown ones. They started into each others eyes, both getting lost in them. Dib slowly reached for Zim’s hand. The smooth, green skin allured him to touch it, feel it. It was a treacherous move, since he could either face Zim’s affection or his rejection. He wanted his affection so badly, ever since that faithful night when Zim was taken back to Irk. He had realized that he loved Zim all along in a sudden moment, a sudden realization that he would never see his desired  love again. 

_ Dib curled into his bedsheets, tears flowing from his eyes to his cheeks. “Zimmm . . . Zimmm . . .” Dib whaled as he hugged his pillow. “ _ **_Dib! Shut up! I’m tryin’ to sleep!_ ** _ ” Gaz screamed through the walls. Dib gripped his pillow harder, putting his face into it so he could mute his sobs of sorrow. Dib eventually moved up and slid off the side of his bed. He grabbed a small, razor blade from his desk.  _ **_‘Zim surely must be dead, but I can’t stay here, where I’m not wanted._ ** _ ” Dib said quietly, raising the blade to his left arm. “Zim, sweetie, I’m coming. I’ll . . . be there soon, I . . . promise.” Dib whispered, preparing to slice the skin that lead into his vital veins that shown through his arm. Tears were flowing more heavily now, as he slowly started to slide the blade across his arm. BANG! Something fell onto the ground, as it fell out of Dib’s backpack. Dib set the blade down and slowly walked over to the object. On the ground, he could recognize it almost immediately, was GiR. GiR’s eyes were blank and empty; like all of his joy and happiness were deleted by his deactivation. Dib quietly picked the small, limp robot up. He stared at him for a few seconds, then he started to sob again, pulling GiR into his chest and hugging him. Dib crawled back into his bed, holding the small robot close as he drifted off to sleep; the tears still clinging to his cheeks. _

 

Dib remebered that night, as he started to cry right in front of Zim. “Dib-Thing! Are you okay?” Zim asked, alarmed by Dib’s sudden tears. Dib froze for a moment before pulling Zim into a sudden hug. Dib sobbed into his back, his tears wetting Zim’s invader uniform. Zim wrapped his claws around his back, feeling sympathy for his “friend.” Or, frankly, he didn't know what the relationship between him and Dib were anymore. They clearly weren't enemies anymore, as Zim eventually threw in the towel when he accidently learned that his mission was a lie. He had found the files concerning him on the Irken database, and it revealed everything about what Irkens truely thought of him. Zim hid for a few days after that, unknown to Dib that he was actually sitting in his lab, sobbing. 

He came to skool and saw Dib at the entrance, who put his fist up and got ready to fight. Zim said that he didn't want Earth anymore and that he was leaving. At first Dib was happy, before calling Zim back. He told him that.maybe he could stay there and they could stop being enemies. Zim resisted for a moment before agreeing to Dib’s truce. 

  
Dib and Zim were left alone with each other again, this time as friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Just a small heads-up to the note on front: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN HEAVILY ABUSIVE THEMES AND A ATTEMPED MURDER. PLEASE BE AWARE OF THIS WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.))

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I am super proud I finally got chapter 1 done! And in the tag of a IZ vore story, I told you I would write better shit. Well, here it is. Its probably poorly written and nothing makes sense in it, but, here it is.  
> I'm making this a multi-chapter story, with flashbacks and references everywhere.   
> What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative!   
> Okay, that's the last of D-H-M-I-S, I swear.   
> There will eventually be sex between Dib and Zim, but fluff will come WAYYY before that. 
> 
>  
> 
> I need to get a real life.


End file.
